See You Again
by CutePichu65
Summary: Star is back on Mewni, missing Earth. She thinks she messed up big time and needs some cheering up or at least reassurance. Warning: cringy to some people. Oneshot Writing Starco friendship is weird.


See You Again

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO SVTFOE AND ITS CHARACTERS

Before season 3 starts, I have to post this… it's a bit… whack, because I have exams… I have no excuse… I only have fanfics.

Mewni, again. She hadn't looked forward to coming back for a while. She wasn't ready. Star sighed as she sat on her princess bed, wand in hand with a gloomy face. She missed Earth. She missed Echo Creek. She missed Marco.

 _Marco._

It was only natural for her to develop a crush on the boy. After all, they were best friends and lived in the same house; as cliché as it was. She really, _really_ liked Marco. But couldn't she be content with best friendship, especially when he had got the girl of his dreams, Jackie.

Star couldn't help but to feel jealous of her, Jackie was perfect for Marco. She was so cool and alright with things. She was surprised she couldn't find a reason to hate her. She didn't quite think of Jackie while pulling her stunt, what would happen to Jarco? Even though she had a crush on Marco, she still rooted for them- they were great together.

She sighed, still pondering as she climbed into her bed. She stared up at the ceiling. It didn't really matter anymore; Marco was a lost love, lost probably forever. She probably wouldn't even see him again. Tears streamed down her cheeks, wetting her blue blankets. Star hiccupped and turned to a side, glancing at the glistening moon in the dark sky. No stars out tonight.

"Star?" a voice called out to her. She refused to listen. Marco's had come to haunt her, forever. "Star, I'm coming in, I want to see you," he said quietly as he turned the knob. She wiped her eyes, just for more tears to fall freer than before.

Marco didn't know what to do now. He'd thought brilliantly, to go after her to her dimension and after much pleading with Hekapoo to let him in.

"Marco, you only have ten minutes before the dimensional barrier goes up again," Hekapoo told him. Toffee could come to Mewni at any time now, they had to take precautions.

"Star, please listen," Marco said, unsure of what she should listen to. "I… wish we had the entire summer to, um, hang out and maybe talk about… this, but we don't. I wish Toffee didn't come back and… I wish to have you back too."

Star replied with deep breaths as the boy made his way over.

"The whole… crush… thing," Marco sighed, "I… didn't think… but Jackie expected it, somewhat." Star sat up now, _Jackie expected it…_ "She… thought, we were best friends and had a unique bond, she had been surprised to… um… that we became us. She even suspected that you were lying… about the whole truth or punishment thing. But…"

"Its okay, Marco," she said in a low voice. She hadn't spoken to anyone at all since she entered her room, and that was about 3 hours ago.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" her best friend inquired. She took one look at him sadly.

"I didn't want to mess you up. I didn't want to mess you and Jackie up," Star explained. "I wanted you to be happy because that's what best friends do. But in the process, when I developed feelings for you, I kinda…" she drifted off. This wasn't normal, her being all sad. "Kinda, got selfish… I wanted you for myself, losing sight of your goal instead. But when I saw, you and Jackie kiss at the concert, I realised… I couldn't be with you. I had to go, I had to leave," Silence was what she met, "while totally destroying that billboard with magic." She chuckled nervously.

"Star," Marco sternly said.

"Heh heh, I'm not joking," she said in reply. "But anyway… I think you should go home. I'm glad that you came but what time is it on Earth, like 2 AM?" she joked.

"3pm, on Saturday."

"Oh…"

"I just wanted to ask this of you," Marco smiled with determination, "that, whenever you do come back to Earth, you come find me and we continue our best friendship."

"But what if, I still feel for you and that." She wondered.

"We'll tackle that obstacle when it comes," he said, obviously having no idea on what to do about that. She wouldn't keep her crush on him for too long, would she?

"Two more minutes," Hekapoo's voice shouted after knocking.

"We'll find a way," he assured her. They always did.

"I'm so sorry, Marco," she apologised, staring at him with big wet blue eyes. "For all this…"

"It's alright, its okay," he patted her back, "Just go back to your old self. All this crying and sadness, is overwhelming. Ponyhead said she'll come to visit with Kelly and probably Janna."

"Can we share a goodbye hug, at least," Star asked. It was their thing after all, and she missed that.

"This won't be the last hug, I promise," Marco pledged while they shared a tight embrace. She sobbed into his hoodie, only hoping his promise would be true. "I just wanted to see you again, one last time, for now and share this hug."

Hekapoo walked in silently and opened a portal to Earth. The fiery wall of it died down to the normal blue. Marco walked towards it and gave Star one last smile for a while; she gave him a small one back. "Take care, Star," he advised before stepping through it, the red-orange colour went back up before it closed.

"How are you holding up?" Hekapoo asked. Any person in their right mind could tell, ' _Are you okay?'_ was a stupid question to ask. Star blinked a bit, her eyes were not pouring out tears anymore; she was getting better in the littlest of ways.

"I'll be better," Star told her and looked out the window, "I just know it. We will see each other again."

"I summon the all-seeing eye, to tear a hole into the sky, reveal to me that which is hidden, unveil to me what is forbidden," Star cast her spell quietly. She was only shown Marco and Jackie sharing a sad hug before he left her home, "hmm…" was her only emotionless reaction. The little lamp near the TV broke before the spell faded.

"Star, STAR!" her mum yelled before barging into her room. The blonde princess jumped and the wand flipped. If her mum was earlier, she could've walked in on her practicing dark magic. "Have you seen, Toffee's finger?" she asked with fear present in her voice.

"I remember that ugly thing was in the wand," Star replied and held up her bright wand, "But I last put it in my secrets closet in my room on Earth when Baby came." She shrugged.

"It's still on Earth?!" Moon squeaked. Danger was coming their way. Her hand made its way to her face as seriousness took over. She was about to go into deep thinking.

"In Marco's house," Star sighed before looking at her mum. "Why, mum?"

"Toffee's coming back for his finger," Moon whispered and her daughter gasped.

Hehhh. Lmao, I'm sorry guys that this probably sucks and Star is OOC. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But thanks for reading anyway…

-CutePichu65


End file.
